


Coming home

by xouend



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, hint hint theres a ring in it, non sburb au, read it!!! its really fluffy ish and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xouend/pseuds/xouend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Dave?''</p><p>''I came as soon as the meeting was over. What is it? Are you okay?'' Dave Strider wrapped an arm protectively over Jade. He was wearing a rather formal attire, plus his regular Ben Stiller shades. </p><p>''Dave, we need to talk.'' Jade looked at him sternly, green eyes wet.<br/>_</p><p>DaveJade NO-SBURB AU. This isn't sadstuck, I promise. It's pretty cute once you think of it hehe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming home

''I'll see you later.'' 

John Egbert slipped out of the door, leaving his sister alone in her house. Jade Harley got up and locked the door, sighing. It was really great of John to come in her time of need. She brushed her long dark locks behind her ear and retreated back into her room. Sighing, she laid down on the King sized bed which had pearly white bed sheets and pillows with a light green trimming. Pushing her worries out of her headspace, she begun to fall asleep.

 

 

''Jade, dear?''

 

The bespectacled girl snapped her eyes open at the sound of her boyfriend.

''Dave?''

''I came as soon as the meeting was over. What is it? Are you okay?'' Dave Strider wrapped an arm protectively over Jade. He was wearing a rather formal attire, plus his regular Ben Stiller shades. 

''Dave, we need to talk.'' Jade looked at him sternly, green eyes wet.

''Talk?'' Dave muttered, removing his arm to hold her hands. ''Is it about my work? I swear to god, I'm not trying to leave you, my schedule is really nuts and my boss is such an as*hole at times like the Gordon Ramsay of corporate but Ramsay's nicer and I mean, I understand if you're pissed bu-''

''No, Dave,'' Jade cut him off, letting herself free from his grip. Dave leaned backwards slightly, frown evident on his face.

''You're not breaking up with me, are you?'' Dave's voice was barely audible. When Jade didn't reply, he inched closer, eyebrows furrowed.

''Well!?''

''I'm not, Dave.'' Jade mumbled as she rubbed the tears at her eyes away.

''Then what is it?'' Dave's voice was starting to crack.

''Dave....'' Jade looked at him desperately. ''Dave, I'm pregnant.''

Dave's jaw went slack as he stared at his girlfriend with eyes wide open.

''You're... pregnant?''

''Yea.'' Jade looked down at her lap, afraid of what he was going to say, or do, next.

''Oh my god,'' Dave said as rubbed the back of his neck. ''But we've used protection every single time!''

''Yea, but I'm pregnant now.'' Jade whimpered. Dave shakily reached for her hand and held it tight.

''How did you know?''

''My period's late and I took a test. It was a positive, Dave.''

''Holy shit.''

''I know,'' Jade whispered, eyes filled with fear. Was Dave going to leave her? Were they going to abort the baby? There were so many possibilities, each as scary as the one before.

''Jade.'' Dave looked her dead in the eye after a whole minute of silence.

''Yea?''

''Do you want to keep the baby?''

''I mean, sure, but are you okay with it?'' Jade asked.

''Well, I mean it's going to be scary being a dad and everything and I have no experience of taking care of babies or anything, but I'd learn it all for you.''

''Dave, that's so sweet.'' Jade grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

''But won't it hurt you? How are you going to work? And isn't childbirth painful?''

''I can manage the flower shop with the baby at the same time, I believe so. And I guess it would hurt.. but it'd all be worth it.'' Jade told him. She was so relieved that he was okay with it. She was afraid that he was going to leave her when he found out.

''And I guess this is the right time, huh?'' Dave said.

''What do you mean?''

''Follow me, Jade.'' Dave got up and held her carefully and they went out to the balcony of their apartment. Dave bent down and removed a loose tile to Jade's surprise and pulled out a dusty brown box.

''What's that?''

''You'll see.''

Dave placed the box on the balcony table and opened it. Inside were a bunch of small notepads and photographs, some seashells and cards.

''This notepad is filled with all the amazing times I spent with you. Even wrote about our first date in here.''

''These pictures are the ones I took of us. Remember our first date at Olive garden? Yea ironic as hell, but it's here. There's even the one at Rose's birthday party. Also the one during the school field trip to the zoo when we were still in high school.''

''Here are some raps I wrote for you. And these cards over here? They're the ones you gave me during valentines day in the eighth grade. I kept them all.''

''And when we went to the beach together for the first time ever? These seashells were from there.''

Dave looked up at Jade, who had a hand covering her mouth, and eyes watering with a huge smile on her face.

''Oh my gosh, Dave!'' She managed to say.

''Yea, I know,'' Dave smirked. ''And I had added something new in this box just a week ago.''

''Oh?''

''Yea. I was waiting for the right moment for this.'' Dave dug through the heaps of cards and pulled out a small black box.

''Yep, this is the one.'' Dave smiled as he got down on one knee in front of Jade.

''I was planning to do this at our date at Chez on Saturday night, but I guess I might as well do it now.''

Jade now had both hands covering her mouth, and made tiny little breathing noises.

''Jade Harley. You are the most wonderful person I've ever met. Ever since you first contacted me on pesterchum when we were ten, you had me under your spell.''

''When you moved to town at 15, I was so ecstatic. You were the most beautiful, smartest, kindest girl I have ever met. I couldn't believe you'd go out with such a lame dude like me. I feel like the luckiest man alive when I'm with you.''

''We're both adults now, 22 years old. And you're still with me. You've been there for me during the best and worst times of my life.''

He opened the black box to reveal a diamond ring inside. 

''Jade, will you marry me?''

Tears rolled down Jade's cheeks as she broke into a huge goofy smile.

''Yes, Dave! I will!'' She cried happily and Dave took her hand and put the ring on her finger. It was specially made (Rose helped to design it) for her, and he had a matching pair locked up in his closet. After the ring had been placed, Jade got off from her seat and enveloped Dave in a hug, crying tears of happiness. Dave smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, muffling his face in her hair.

''I love you so much, Dave,'' Jade whispered. ''You have no idea how much you mean to me. You're amazing, you're fantastic. I'd die a thousand lifetimes just to be with you. OH my god.''

''I love you too, Jade,'' He smiled at her. ''And that kid in your stomach is so lucky to have such an amazing woman for a mother.''

''And an amazing man for a father.'' Jade giggled.

''Oh you flatter me.'' Dave grinned. He moved in gave her a kiss on the lips, and they stay there for a while in each others arms, lips touching, until they grew breathless, watching the Texas sunset together, for the first time as an engaged couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll liked it! uwu


End file.
